High pressure bottles or canister type powder suppressors have been used in the wing areas of aircrafts. These are explosively actuated to provide a quick opening valve, such as illustrated in Tyler U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,395, assigned to the present assignee. In addition to the relatively high weight of the system it has a distribution of the point source type. A linear type distribution of flame-quenching agent has been proposed in Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,637, using a detonator cord along a tube containing the fire extinguishing agent. Here the application is in coal mines using tubing such as acrylic plastic materials. It has a distribution time of the flame quenching agent of about 40 milliseconds. Both the material and distribution time are unsuitable for aircraft use. Another similar fire extinguisher of either molded plastic or very light weight metal which is easily rupturable is shown in Finnerty invention registration H141, published Oct. 7, 1986. The Finnerty device is useful for ammunition fires or vehicular fires, but because of the lack of pressure and the material used it is unsuitable for aircraft use.